


Ethereal (and hungry)

by iyynezu



Series: TAKAMORI [2]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, calliope has many flowery and colorful words to describe kiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyynezu/pseuds/iyynezu
Summary: Life only continues with sustenance. Calliope is just helping the phoenix along.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: TAKAMORI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Ethereal (and hungry)

"You've come back!" Kiara jumps at her sudden appearance, a little startled, but then she smiles.

"That I have. Did you wish I wouldn't?" Calliope laughs.

Kusotori is still in her cave, though it looks more comfortable now. There is a thick animal skin on the floor, acting as a rug, and a rickety-looking table against the wall that looks adorably homemade. It has Kiara's weapons and a couple teeth of unknown origins resting on it.

"No, nothing like that," Kusotori says. She notices the item in Calliope's hand. "...What is that you're holding?" Kiara is in a human form, now, and points at it.

"Chicken." Calliope holds it out for her. "I think you'll like it."

Chicken, especially fried, is Kusotori's favorite. It seems that her love for it never dies, not even after millennia of eating it. 

Kusotori takes it from her, and quickly takes a bite out of it. Her eyes sparkle. "Where did you get this?" She asks. 

Calliope doesn't answer, as she is admittedly _distracted_ by Kusotori's human form. As majestic as she is in her true form, glowing bright orange like the sun and green like the sea, she is beautiful as a human, too. Her hair is quite similar to her feathers, orange and green at the tips. Her eyes are pink, and her eyelashes are long and pretty when she blinks. She wears feathered earrings and too-small clothing that makes Calliope want to wrap her in her cloak and not let anyone see her. Calliope does not dare think about anything more scandalous than that. Especially not how full her breasts are, and how they bounce a little if Kusotori runs. She dares not think about it. 

Calliope has no other form, and is sometimes jealous. How beautiful she might be, too, if death had a true form, and her and her love could exist without disguises, without having to pretend to be any less beautiful than themselves. It sounds truly poetic, and Calliope is sure her existence would be nothing short of amazing, if that were the case. 

Calliope comes back to herself after a moment. "It's a secret," she says. "But I can bring you plenty more, if you like."

"Really? I would love it. Thank you," Kusotori smiles, and even her teeth are straight and perfect and pretty. "If only all food was this good! I had no trouble finding food, but it was very bland. Oh, by the way, I figured out how to look like you, Calli!" She giggles. She doesn't even know what this form is called, yet. How cute.

"I can tell. Which form do you prefer?" Calli asks. 

"Oh, definitely this one," Kusotori says, and then giggles again. "I felt really big and clunky in front of you. Though I'm sure I looked cool anyway-!"

"You looked ethereal." Calli says, and looks Kusotori in the eyes. 

They are both quiet for a moment. 

"Really?" Kusotori whispers. 

Calli is not sure how to respond. _Yes, really. Of course, really, I've been with you for thousands and thousands of years and I still love you so much I could set the world alight with it, really._

The silence drags on in the cavern.

Kiara takes another bite of her chicken, the crunch loud in the silence between them, and it thins out the tension. She giggles again. "Sorry. It really is very good food." 

"I'm glad you like it. I'd have nothing else to feed you with if you didn't." Calliope stands up, and brushes her dress off. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Kusotori. I'm quite busy lately, but I promise I'll be back."

"With more good food?" Kusotori asks. Her eyes shine with hope. 

Calliope laughs. "Of course." 

"Then it's fine! Take your time, even." Kusotori giggles. "Bye-bye, Calli!" 

Calliope waves and then disappears, a small smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be honest this doesnt progress the plot in any way its just them talking and being cute and eating chicken


End file.
